everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Agni Schaefer
Agni Schaefer is the transgender son of the Little Lamb from Mary had a Little Lamb. He is a rebellious and free-spirited boy who insists upon people following him, not the other way around. In the destiny conflict, he is a rebel, as he refuses to be stuck following his Mary around for the rest of his life. He is homosexual. Character Personality Agni is very independent. He refuses to rely on anyone to help him. He wants to do and experience things for himself, and make his own decisions. He refuses to yield to anyone. Agni is, in simple terms, kind of a dick. He is extremely bossy, and wants things done his way. He expects people to follow him as a leader and not question him. He wants everything done his way or he refuses to have any part in it. Agni is also a loud-mouth. He is constantly voicing his opinion, no matter how unpopular it may be. He has no filter from his mind to his mouth, and he doesn't even care. He just blurts out what he's thinking, and no matter how rude or uncouth, he insists that he is right. Appearance Agni is a small boy, about 5' 2" tall. He has dark skin and white, wooly hair. He has black sheep's ears and slightly twisted horns. He has a sheep's tail and hooves for feet. He also has wool at his wrists and ankles. He has two turquoise lip piercings in an angel bite formation, and two turquoise rings in his left ear. He also has two piercings on his left eyebrow. He has Vitiligo, so he has patches of white on his skin that he covers with his clothing. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Mary had a little lamb Little lamb, little lamb Mary had a little lamb Its fleece was white as snow And everywhere that Mary went Mary went, Mary went Everywhere that Mary went The lamb was sure to go He followed her to school one day School one day, school one day He followed her to school one day Which was against the rule It made the children laugh and play Laugh and play, laugh and play It made the children laugh and play To see a lamb at school And so the teacher turned him out Turned him out, turned him out And so the teacher turned him out But still he lingered near And waited patiently Patiently, patiently And wai-aited patiently Til Mary did appear Mary had a little lamb Little lamb, little lamb Mary had a little lamb Its fleece was white as snow And everywhere that Mary went Mary went, Mary went Everywhere that Mary went The lamb was sure to go How does Agni come into it? Agni is meant to follow his Mary around and dote on her (or him). Relationships Family Agni does not get along with his parents, who desperately want Agni to follow his destiny and be loyal to Mary. Friends Agni doesn't have a lot of friends. Ya know, 'cause he's a dick. Romance Agni isn't dating anyone at the moment Enemies Jäkel Förbanna Agni and Jäkel cannot get along, as they are both too big headed. They can't even be in the same room without a fight breaking out. Probably everyone tbh. Outfits Agni wears warm sweaters and long yoga pants. He is sure not to show almost any skin. Trivia * Agni is based off of the Valais Blacknose Sheep * Agni has no Mirror Blog, because he is 200% sure that it it would be filled with hate comments. * Agni's gift from Heritage Hall was a collar with a little bell, which, if rumors are to be believed, he threw in the trash. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mary Had a Little Lamb Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:Gay Category:Rebels Category:Animal parent Category:Shapeshifters